


a safe space between the stars

by amybri2002



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Description of Injuries, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, aftermath of death, ghostinnit, please i am suffering, tommy and wilbur are brothers, tommy is dead and this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Tommy finally meets Wilbur again. This isn’t quite how he imagined it to happen.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	a safe space between the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!!!!!! i am not okay :D   
> so yeah this is my first dsmp and this is apparently how i am coping with tommy’s death :)   
> obviously these are based on the characters within the rp and not the real people   
> i may end up writing more dsmp fic idk i just really needed to get this out   
> hope that y’all enjoy <3

Tommy curled in on himself, arms shielding his face, breathing heavily as he waited for the next blow, but… it never came. Tears trailed down his face, body hurting all over, pain slicing through his limbs, and he expected more and more, he probably deserved more and more, he… 

Dream wouldn’t just stop there, would he? Tommy had asked him, begged him to stop over and over, but he didn’t, he’d never stop,  _ he’d never leave him alone.  _ This was just Tommy’s life now, perhaps it had always been like that. He’d been stupid to think that he would be safe with Dream locked away, stupid to think he’d ever get away from him. Sam wasn’t even going to let him out, was he? He’d be trapped here forever, constantly hurting, constantly suffering, and it was all Dream’s fault. Everything was Dream’s fault. 

But Dream had stopped now. No more hits, not even his taunting voice, even if his words still echoed at the back of Tommy’s head. They always did, those would never go away, even if Dream was completely out of the picture. That was all that Tommy wanted. For Dream to fucking leave. 

But at least he had stopped. Tommy took in a shaky breath, bunching up his knees and hugging them tightly, eyes shut tight. He pressed himself up against the wall behind him, taking in another deep breath, and then another, trying to calm himself down, trying to stop fucking crying. This wasn’t like him, he didn’t  _ cry _ , he wasn’t a fucking baby. This was just another thing that Dream could use against him, and there was no way that he could give him that. He wasn’t going to give Dream the satisfaction. Dream had already taken everything else away from him, he wasn’t taking his dignity either. 

All hope that he could regain even the  _ tiniest  _ bit of dignity was immediately crushed as he felt a hand on his shoulder and  _ flinched away _ , breath soon quickening. “Please- Please d-don’t, I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered out, voice hoarse, broken, unusually quiet. Defeated. Tears began to fall again, as he hunched over himself, feeling himself begin to shake. “I- I swear, pl-please don’t k-kill me, I’ll do anything, I- I don’t- Get  _ away _ , Dream-!” 

“Hey, hey, I’m… not Dream,” a voice said besides him. Tommy tensed. That… definitely wasn’t Dream’s voice, he wasn’t lying. And it sounded vaguely familiar, like… 

Tommy opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he tried to get the world around him into focus, eyes widening as he saw who was in front of him.  _ Wilbur.  _ But- He- 

Wilbur was  _ dead _ , wasn’t he? And Dream said that he wouldn’t bring Wilbur back. Unless… Unless… 

“Wilbur, you’re- you’re alive!” Tommy exclaimed. “How did you- Did- Did Dream-“ His face fell. “Fuck, Dream’s still- he-“ His breathing quickened again. “Get  _ out  _ of here, Wilbur, he might- what if he- he’s gonna-“

“Hey, shh, Dream’s not here,” Wilbur said, calmly, moving closer to Tommy. He frowned, looking Tommy over, hand ghosting over his bruises, cuts, black eye, broken nose, blood dripping down his skin. Wilbur didn’t look much better, with a large stab wound across his chest, blood dripping from his mouth. “Christ, Tommy, what did Dream  _ do  _ to you?” 

Tommy stared at Wilbur, heavily inhaling and exhaling, slight fear still lingering in his eyes. He looked down, then to the side, taking in the rest of his surroundings. He wasn’t in the prison cell anymore, not a single piece of obsidian or lava in sight. Nothing in sight, actually - it looked like they were nowhere at all, the walls all entirely pitch black, no furnishings, only other thing in there was the swinging light a couple metres away, illuminating the two of them. 

“Wilbur, wh-where- where are we?” Tommy asked, voice still hoarse, far, far quieter than usual. Wilbur looked concerned about that for a moment, frowning, before he smiled. 

“We’re in the afterlife,” he said, plainly. “I… I mean, it looks like Dream really did a number on you, is that really that surprising?” 

Tommy blinked. “I… what?”

“You’re dead!” 

“I’m  _ what _ ?!” 

Wilbur reached out to touch Tommy’s shoulder, but once again he just flinched away, instead standing up and stepping back. He didn’t miss the slightly hurt look in Wilbur’s eyes as he did that. But he- he  _ couldn’t  _ be dead, he still had so much to do, he had his hotel to run, he had his life to leave, he hadn’t even got a chance to say goodbye to  _ Tubbo _ , he couldn’t- he had to-  _ no.  _

“Tommy?” Wilbur stepped closer to him, only for Tommy to take another step back, wrapping his arms around his chest, letting out a shaky breath. “Tommy, aren’t you happy to be here? I was waiting for you, I-“ 

“No, I’m not happy to be  _ fucking dead _ , Wilbur!” Tommy snapped, voice regaining some volume, even if it hurt his throat to do so. His legs buckled underneath him, and he was soon on the floor again, curled into himself. “I can’t- I have to go  _ back _ , I- Dream’s gonna-  _ I can’t be dead _ .” 

Wilbur crouched down besides him again, though apparently this time had enough common sense to not touch Tommy. “Tommy, you… you can’t go back. This is it. I… I thought you’d be happy to see me again.” 

Tommy was silent for a moment, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks again. “I am,” he said, truthfully, voice quiet again. “I missed you so, so much, Wilbur. But I… I didn’t want it to be like  _ this _ .” 

Wilbur turned away, lost in thought. “Tommy, I’m… sorry. You know I couldn’t get back. I didn’t want to, you know that. I-“ 

Tommy nodded, sniffling. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Wilbur. I… I just… I wasn’t ready.” 

There was a defeating silence for a few moments, Wilbur staring down at the floor - or not really a floor, just… staring into the endless, dark abyss of death. Floating in space, nonexistent. 

“Tommy, I…” Wilbur sighed, turning to him. “How did you go out? Must have been pretty epic, right? Wouldn’t expect anything less than an overdramatic death from you-“ 

“It was Dream.” 

Wilbur blinked. “Well, yeah, no shit, he’s been trying to kill you for-“ 

“We’ve been trapped together in a fucking prison cell for a fucking week and he  _ beat me to death  _ with his  _ bare fucking hands _ , I-“ More tears welled up, as he wrapped his arms around his chest, shaking his head. “I  _ begged him  _ to stop, and he wouldn’t. He just kept going. I- I  _ hate  _ him, Wilbur, he-“ 

“Shh, shh.” Wilbur shifted closer to Tommy, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. This time, Tommy didn’t flinch away, instead leaning into him. “Dream is a bastard, we all knew this. I’m… sorry that he hurt you so much. But he can’t get to you here, right? You’re safe.” 

Tommy took in a shaky breath, slowly exhaling. He was… safe, Dream wouldn’t reach him here. He’d left everyone behind, but- but he had Wilbur, at least. He had his brother. 

He still didn’t want to be here. 

But maybe this was the best place for him, away from the man that made his life a living hell. Now he actually  _ was  _ in hell, or heaven, or whatever the fuck this afterlife was, and… and it already felt so, so much more peaceful. Maybe he could just… stay a little while. Let things settle down. Heal. God, everything hurt  _ so much _ , he… needed so much time to heal. 

He knew that he’d be here much longer than a ‘little while’. Probably forever. But he would be safe, at least. 

Before he knew it, Tommy attached himself to Wilbur, hugging him tightly, gripping on to the back of his shirt and sobbing into his chest. Wilbur tensed underneath him, before slowly wrapping his arms around Tommy’s back, awkwardly patting his shoulder. 

“I, uh, I’ve got you, Tommy,” he said, softly. “You’re… okay.” 

He wasn’t okay. He was hurting and terrified and  _ fucking dead  _ and… 

And he was with Wilbur now. He’d wanted to see Wilbur so badly since he died. 

Eventually, his sobs quietened down, but he didn’t make a move to leave, holding on tightly to Wilbur, melting against him. 

He’d be okay. Eventually. 

He didn’t have to worry about Dream anymore. 


End file.
